1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a device for carrying articles. More particularly, the invention provides a hanger carrier which is useful in transporting a plurality of hangers without injury to the user's hand.
2. Description of Related Art
The problem of transporting large numbers of hangers has plagued modern man since the advent of dry cleaners. People, especially city dwellers, must often carry ten, twenty, or more garments, each on its own hanger, for up to several blocks. In addition to constituting a heavy load, the narrow edges of these weighted hangers can dig into the user's fingers, impairing circulation and causing stiffness and unsightly marks. These problems are further exacerbated for the aged, handicapped or persons suffering from arthritis.
Additionally, when large numbers of garments, and hence, hangers are carried (e.g., by professional dry cleaners), the person's hand must hold each individual hanger or it will slip out of the bunch and fall to the ground. When this happens, since bunches of hangers are often carried over the shoulder, the most favorable outcome will be that the garment is soiled. If the person does not feel the garment falling, however, the garment may be lost.
Other problems also exist which limit the usefulness of ungrouped hangers. For example, to pass a group of hangers from one person to another, e.g., as a dry cleaning delivery person does when making a delivery, the second person must insert his/her fingers within the looped end of each hanger, while the first person is still holding the hangers. Often it is impossible for both people to find room for their fingers and the transfer of hangers is awkward and often results in one or both persons being poked by the sharp ends of the hangers' hooks.
Other problems, some of which analogous to those discussed above in the context of carrying hangers, have long made carrying other burdens difficult. A wide variety of devices have been developed which attempt to solve these problems.
For example, Canadian Patent No. 468,025 discloses a carrier for cartons or the like comprising a rigid tubular handle made of wood, paperboard, metal, plastic or the like, and a strand of rope. Each end of the rope is passed through the handle and knotted individually (as shown at 3). The carrier is looped around packages as shown in FIG. 2.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,130 to Pietrowicz ("Pietrowicz") discloses a small game hanging device. Pietrowicz discloses a hollow tubular member (1) having removable end caps (15, 16) fitted over the ends of the tube and a looped thong (11) for attaching the animal and hanging the device. In Pietrowicz, the length of the thong (11) may be adjusted by knotting the ends of the thong (11). The ends of the thong (11) are not knotted together, but rather are individually knotted; the ends being locked in place within the handle behind the end caps (15, 16).
Swiss Patent No. 216,845 discloses a hollow tube handle with a stopper (2) which may be removed to provide access to a net bag (5). The net (5) is anchored to the handle by a knot (6) passed through the handle.
Swiss Patent No. 383,257 discloses a carrier for firewood having a cord (13) and a hollow handle (9). The ends of the cord are not knotted together and means for adjusting the length of the cord do not appear to be disclosed. Furthermore, the cord is held within the handle by inserting it into a slot (10).
Belgian Patent No. 500,407 discloses a carrier for sacks and suitcases. The carrier has a hollow handle (1) and string (2) having knotted ends (3). The string is attached to a special notched plate affixed to a bag.
While these devices all have positive attributes, they all have inherent problems. Furthermore, none of the known prior art devices is specifically designed to facilitate carrying large numbers of hangers without injuring the carrier's fingers, wrist and/or shoulder.